I Want to Find You Again
by rOmAnCe-cUtIes
Summary: It's been three years since they've seen each other. Once the band is complete, will they be friends? Or will they take their friendship to the next level? Freddy likes Katie Zack like Katie Summer likes Zack and Marta likes Zack.
1. I've Been Thinking About the Pass

Katie

It was a rainy school day. Katie, a senior high schooler sighed because there were still three more hours of school and she already flunked her pop quizzes two times that day.

"Sucker," she whispered very silently while her math teacher was putting up some math problems.

"Okay class," the teacher said. "I want a volunteer to answer these questions."

Nobody wanted to raise they're hands. Katie, as usual, wasn't paying attention and was just slouching, playing with her hair and drawing a bass guitar in her notebook.

"Ms. Browne," the math teacher said. "I believe you know these math problems."

She stared at her teacher.

"Excuse me?" Katie said.

"Ms. Browne, please answer the problems written in the board," the math teacher said. She was squinting slightly. Her blue eyes were fixed to Katie.

Katie stood up tilting her head slightly over her right shoulder. She remembered the good all times during the 5th grade. There were weeks of just music and she remembered all her great friends: Summer, Freddy, Billy, Zack, and the rest of her class. They had that one killer show and then at the end, they officially formed a band that broke up three years ago. Those good days always would brighten up Katie's days.

Katie stood in the center of the black board trying to figure a way to answer those really difficult math problems the math teacher wrote.

Freddy

"Bummer," Freddy mumbled. He was lying down lazily on his couch. "What the hell should I do?"

He looked at some magazines. "Uh," he said. "Read all of them. What now? Hear some more of AC/DC? Led Zeppelin?"

Freddy Jones hasn't go to school for a year and never really want to go. His parents live in California and his parents thought that he was studying at this really fancy high school when he really is just sitting around just wanting some real weird miracle to happen.

"I wonder if my friends are online," he whispered to himself. Unfortunately, nobody was online. "Stinking me! I just realized they're in stinking school."

He closed his computer and fell on his couch.

"I don't know what to do," he groaned. "I don't know what to do in my life."

He decided to look at old demos. He found the songs they played in the 5th grade. He smiled thinking of all those memories and when he knew what he wanted in life and how all his worries would just fade away the moment he played his drums.

Zack

"The formula d = 7t2 associates with each number t some number d. If we use f to label this function, then f(t) = 7t2. Thus, f(1) = 7 X 12 = 7, f(2) = 7 X 22 = 28, f(10) equals," Zack stopped. Zack was good with these numbers only when they get to the end. Zack was forced by his so strict dad to go to this fancy high school.

"Please continue," his teacher said.

"Ms. Smith, I can't continue," Zack said. He started to go back to his desk.

"And why not?" she asked.

Zack was annoyed because he still had three more hours of school. At the same time he was mad of his dad. Life would have been much more easier if he didn't go to this private high school.

Zack just wanted to feel happy. He just wanted to here good music. Music that actually rocked. In this stinking private school, there were music limits especially if you lived in a dorm. He's always afraid to debate about that issue.

"I can Ms. Smith," said Jenna.

"Good, please come up," Ms. Smith mentioned.

Zack rolled his eyes. Jenna admires Zack. Jenna is the bossy, popular girl who always wants everything right and she dresses like a freak always trying to be a show off. He could never take it.

As Jenna walked to the board, she smiled sweetly at Zack. Zack just put his hand in his forehead thinking that he could really use some rock music because of his depression during school.

Lawrence

Lawrence was at music class, playing some classical piano. As he played, his head moved gracefully to the music. Three years, he hadn't played the keyboard. The only time he played the keyboard was when they had practice during School of Rock practice. His father, though loved the end of the year performance, wanted Lawrence to play Classical piano no matter what.

Thinking about the keyboard made Lawrence mess up during his practice. Whenever he thinks of School of Rock he would just suddenly mess up.

"Lawrence," his music teacher said. "You messed up five times today. Do you have a problem that maybe bothering you?"

"No," Lawrence whispered.

"Please just play that classical piece correctly and I don't want you to be replaced," the music teacher groaned.

He nodded.

_I wonder if I'll ever find my friends again?_

Summer

"Can I just work here?" Summer asked.

"For the hundredth time no!!! We already have a band manager and I don't want another one," shouted the main guitarist.

"Fine," Summer sighed.

Summer finished school earlier than any of her friends for she always loved studying. Now her problem was her career. She wants to be a band manager because for three years, she loved being the boss and organize things. But of course, her parents had a plan B. Other than being a band manager, she always had an option of a Nurse. But of course, a Nurse wasn't as fun.

She walked down the cold New York street finding another band offering. As she walked, she walked pass an old flyer that said School of Rock, finding more rockers.

That experience inspired her to be a band manager. And she misses her band so much. And most of all, she missed being young and free.


	2. A Great Coincidence

Katie

After school, Katie decided to go to a coffee shop to do her amazingly annoying homework. A bit of peace and quiet would do good. As she walked to the coffee shop, she saw this brown haired girl, she was short and looked a lot like Summer. As Katie walked up to her, she then said in her mind, _That can't be Summer_.

When Katie went in, she sat down in a chair and opened her laptop to do her English homework. When she was typing, she saw the same brown haired girl come in the shop. Katie tried to ignore her but Katie just won't stop looking at her.

"Can I please have coffee," said the girl. "I need something to ease up my day."

The girl leaned to the side. Then she started staring at Katie. The moment the girl looked at her, Katie looked away. The girl started to walk to where Katie was.

Katie then thought, '_Crap_'

"Posh? Is that you?" asked the girl.

"Um... Yeah," Katie said looking a little confused.

"Oh my gosh," the girl said. "It's me! Summer!"

Freddy

Freddy decided to go out, in cold New Jersey to drive his way to New York. He hasn't been to New York since last month. So he decided to go there.

"A bridge away," he said to himself.

As he drove there, he decided to go to Duey Finn's apartment. He hasn't been there since he was in the 8th grade. But of course, Duey might not want to see any of his band mates again because of what happened. But Freddy always had the guts to just go to somebody's house and talk straight.

When he got there, the sign asking for lessons was still there. As he approached the stairs, he heard music. He guessed that Duey was just playing some awesome material.

He knocked at the door. Dewey got it.

"Yeah?" he asked in his lazy voice.

"Can I come in?" Freddy asked hoping that Dewey would recognize him.

"Nope," he said. "I don't think you're from School of Rock. Because your all tall and all."

"You replaced us?" Freddy asked. "Dude, what happened?"

"Who the heck are you anyways?" asked Dewey.

"You honestly don't remember me," Freddy said.

"Wait a minute," he said touching is head. "Are you Freddy Jones?"

"Dude! A moment there I thought you had your brain washed up!" said Freddy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Duey.

"Just checking you out after three years," Freddy said. "So, you replaced us?"

"Not really replaced," he said. "Just form a new band."

"Called School of Rock," Freddy said. "I want to check 'em out.

"Sure," he said. "But of course, they aren't any better than you because they've been playing for three years in lessons and you just clicked right away."

"And of course, we were the first School of Rock," Freddy said. "We're the original."

Zack

Zack wasn't allowed to get out of his high school unless they were visiting his parents. Zack was just stuck in his dorm reading some really boring textbooks.

After an hour, he decided to go out of his dorm and just walk around the campus. He needed some fresh air and maybe discover something he never found in his school. Of course, there were just limited choices of what to do. He didn't have his acoustic guitar with him in his trip so he couldn't compose any music. As he walked, he saw this huge black girl singing and writing at the same time with this blonde haired girl. They were gossiping endlessly.

Since Zack didn't have a real friend, he decided to approach them.

"Hi," Zack whispered.

"Hi," the blonde haired girl and the black girl said. "Is there anything I can help you?"

"Not exactly," Zack said. "Just decided to go ahead and compliment you on how good you sing. What's your name?"

"My name is Tomika and this is Marta," she said.

"Tomika? Marta? What are you doing in this school?" asked Zack. Zack's eyeballs were practically bulging out.

"Studying," Marta said. "Duh."

"Are you Zack Mooneyham?" asked Tomika.

"Yes," Zack said.

"Hey, that's like 100 percent cool!" Tomika said jumping up and down.

"Wow, this is such a coincidence," said Marta. "Because I just saw Tomika two weeks ago."

"Who do we expect to see next?" asked Marta. "It's so cool that we're seeing each other for so long."

Summer

"Summer?" Katie asked. "That is such a coincidence!"

"You look different, Posh," Summer said investigating her.

"You do too," Katie said. "I haven't seen you since I was 14. So how are you doing?"

Summer thought for a little bit. Of course, Summer didn't want to think about it. But for a long lost friend, she decided to bring it up.

"Not so good," Summer said. "I mean, since School of Rock, I still want to be a band manager and all. But you see, there aren't any offers here in New York."

"I guess your wishing there was still School of Rock," Katie said. "I really hope that we can go back together."

"I'm desperate," said Summer. Of course she was desperate. She loved the end of the semester performance and she loved being in charge of everything.

"How's school?" asked Katie.

"I finished college even though I'm still 17," said Summer. She brighten up a little bit.

"I always knew you would skip, Tink," said Katie.

"I guess being a suck up is worth it," said Summer.

They started laughing.

Summer started scribbling down her phone number.

"Here's my phone number. You can go ahead and call," said Summer. "Once I get my coffee, I'll be headed back home. Bye Posh!"

"See you Tink," Rebecca said.

Summer taught, _This is a good start. I hope I find more of my band mates._


	3. Nice To See You

Lawrence

After classical class, Lawrence decided to go to New York and go to Dewey's house after three years because he just couldn't take the classical piano. He wanted rock music now and he's super desperate. He started walking to his car and starting driving it. While he was driving, he opened the stereo and heard their old song.

Radio entertainer, "This song will inspire all these non spirited students to stay that way. This song stayed number 1 for about four months. To all of School of Rock fans, we dedicate this to you."

As Lawrence was driving, he heard his song that they played 7 years ago. He smiled thinking about him playing the keyboard. He loved the tunes of the keyboard. He remembered being Mr. Cool and adored it.

On his way to Duey's house, he saw a girl who looked a lot like Katie. He shook his head. He put his glasses closer to his eyes.

"That can't be Katie," Lawrence talked robotically.

When he got there, he saw the sign that asked for lessons. He slowly went up the stairs. He was afraid to knock at first. But he realized that it would be a waste to drive from New Jersey to New York and drive back. So he knocked.

Dewey answered it.

"Yeah," he said lazily.

"Um, Mr. S," said Lawrence. "Do you remember me?"

Dewey investigated him for a moment. A blonde guy saw him. He started to approach.

Lawrence looked down in the floor. It was so embarrassing to come to Dewey's when Dewey doesn't remember him.

"What's up Lawrence?" said Freddy. "Wow, I haven't seen you for three years!"

"Mr. Cool!" said Dewey. "Come in!"

"Thank you," Lawrence said. "I just had a problem."

"What is it?" asked Dewey.

"I feel so depressed when I don't play rock," said Duey.

"Well, you made it in time!" said Dewey. "I want you to meet my band. You go ahead and show them what rock is all about."

Marta

It is so weird to see Zack and Tomika again. It's been three years.

"So, why are you studying here Zack?" Marta asked.

"Because my dad wanted me too," Zack replied. "What about you?"

"Well, I just decided to go to this school but my dad and mom never mentioned that I was going to a suck-up private school," Marta said putting her braid in one side. "Honestly, we can't even play rock or heavy metal in here."

"Yeah," Tomika said. "I mean, when I was singing in my dorm, a teacher was there and he told me to shut up."

"Bummer," Zack sighed. "I wanna get out of this dumb High School."

"That makes two of us," said Tomika.

"Make that three," added Marta.

They started laughing. Suddenly, Marta brighten up.

"I have an idea!" Marta said.

"What?" Tomika asked.

"I'm going to debate with the principal about us going out of school," said Marta. "So I could smell the cities of New York. I'm desperate."

"I'm in," said Tomika.

"I don't know," said Zack.

"Well if you change your mind Zack Attack, you can always tell us," Marta replied.

"Okay Blandy," said Zack.

"Nobody called me that since Elementary!" Marta laughed. "I should be called Blandy more often."

They laughed.

Katie

Katie was walking down the cold New York street finding a place to go. Katie already went to the bass shop just to window shop. So she decided to just walk around and find something to do. On her way there, she stopped by a street that had a lot of apartments. A street she barely remembers.

"I wonder where this street leads to," Katie whispered to herself.

She walked up and then found a sign that said School of Rock. She smiled and started running to the apartment. She ran up the stairs and found the door they used to practice. She wanted to see how Dewey was doing. With shaking hands, she knocked at the door.

"Yeah," answered Dewey is his same lazy voice.

"What's up Dewey," said Katie.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Posh Spice," Katie said.

"Katie?" asked Dewey. "Wow! Man, this is like a day of such coincidence. Come in!"

When she came in, she saw a group of kids and two old boys. Thinking that she didn't know them.

Freddy

Freddy looked at the girl who went in. She looked a lot like...

"Posh!" Freddy then shouted. He ran and gave her a hug. Katie was Freddy's all time crush. Even right now, he had a tingling sensation in his stomach.

"Hi Freddy," Katie whispered. "It's so nice to see you."

"Are you forgetting about Mr. Cool?" asked Lawrence.

"Hi Lawrence," Katie smiled and gave him a two second hug.

"Okay class," said Dewey. "As you all know Freddy and Lawrence are the original drums and keyboard players. So this is Katie, our bass player.

The members said hi.

Katie then brought up, "Though our names may be Katie, Lawrence, and Freddy, we prefer our nicknames."

Lawrence then said, "I'm Mr. Cool, Katie is Posh Spice, but I guess Freddy just wants plain old Freddy."

They all nodded.

Dewey then said in a high screaming voice, "Let's get rocking!"

Zack

As most people described Zack, Zack looked pale and seemed to look like he just woke up from the dead. Well, now he was afraid that they would be calling him gay because he was hanging out with some girls. Of course, he didn't want to hurt Marta's nor Tomika's feelings by just start not hanging out with them.

"So, do you want to go to the coffee shop?" Tomika asked Marta and Zack.

"I don't think I could go," Zack replied slowly.

"Why?" asked Marta. Her eyebrows were so high it seemed like it was going to go out of her face.

"Because I still haven't finished my homework," Zack said.

"Okay then," Marta said. She sounded hurt.

Zack started walking slowly. He kind of felt guilty for leaving his two 5th grade classmates alone over there. But of course, he didn't want anybody to think he was gay, because he wasn't.

On the way there, Zack bumped into the Principal. The Principal had a stack of papers that fell. She scowled.

"Mr. Mooneyham," the principal said. She had a sharp eye and her hands were crossed over her chest. "Please pick up these papers."

"Why?" Zack replied.

"No more questions," the principal said slowly. It looks like fire was going to burst out of her mouth.

Zack started picking them up. He thought, _Some kind of principal_


	4. Bad Fortune

Katie

A moment ago was the best day Katie ever had. She got to hang out with Lawrence and Freddy again and she also found Summer. She couldn't wait to meet Summer later at Dewey's house again.

When she came home, she told her mom all about that moment.

"Katie, that's great!" her mom said. "So, the band just unexpectedly appear in a usual afternoon?"

Katie never actually realized that the band wasn't complete. Zack, the lead guitarist wasn't there, and Marta, Tomika, and Alicia didn't come out of thin air.

"No actually," Katie said. "But its like so cool to see Freddy and Lawrence again."

"It's so great that you're having a great time," her mom said. She kind of looked as if she felt guilty of something.

"Mom," Katie replied. "Is something wrong?"

"NO," her mom shouted in surprise.

"Whatever you say mom," Katie said. "Whatever you say."

Summer

"Mom!" Summer screamed. "I don't want to be a teacher! I don't want to go to a stinking private school and teach a senior class!"

"Summer dear," Her mom said calmly. "You're dad thinks you should be a teacher because you're doing great with all your subject. He wanted you to be one for a long time."

"I don't want to be teaching a senior class!" Summer argued. "If I didn't skip I would be in a senior class right now. It is totally overreaching! What happened to medical school?"

"I'm so sorry honey, but you're leaving next week to teach," her mom said.

"Next week!" Summer shrieked. She was sobbing so much. "You should have told me three months ago!"

"I have no-"

"You can send me to this school if you want," Summer said throwing a plate in the floor. She was in so much tears. "You can even ruin everything I wanted to do in my life."

She ran out the door and into her room. She jumped in her bed and started sobbing. She sobbed herself to sleep.

Freddy

As Freddy opened his computer, he smiled to himself. He actually felt his heart beating so hard. His cheeks were blushing. And he could actually see Katie's face and he actually liked her because of how he sees her.

The telephone rang before he could go in the internet.

He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"FREDDY JONES YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINATION TO DO!" a man suddenly said.

"Who are you?" Freddy said. He scratched his head.

"THIS IS YOUR FATHER," he shouted.

"Dad!" Freddy exclaimed. "Wh-Why are you calling?"

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN GOING TO HARTFORD RIVERSIDE NEW YORK PRIVATE SCHOOL? WHY?" his dad said.

"Because I don't want to," Freddy suddenly said.

"WELL, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT APARTMENT AND I'LL PICK YOU UP AND GO TO HARTFORD RIVERSIDE NEW YORK NEXT WEEK!" his dad screamed.

His dad was so loud he could hear him even though his telephone was three inches away.

"Fine," Freddy said. "Do whatever you want."

He put down the phone thinking, _Those moments that happened a couple of moments ago will fade away slowly._


	5. Great Consequences

_Summer_

The day Summer packed, she didn't talk to her mom or dad at all. When she was done, she headed straight to Dewey's house. She was going to tell Lawrence, Freddy, and Katie that she was teaching in this fancy high school.

As she went up the stairs, she started shaking. The door was open and Freddy, Katie, and Lawrence were sitting down in the couch. Freddy was scowling.

"Hi," Summer whispered. "How are you guys doing?"

"What do you think?" Freddy said. He looked mad.

"Okay," Summer mumbled. "Spill."

"Now that this really awesome band is like, 85 percent complete," Freddy replied. He stood up. "I'm moving to this fancy school called Hartford Riverdale ladidah school."

"Hartford Riverdale New York High School?" Summer asked. Her face was so pale. She bit her lip a moment. "Oh my gosh."

"What? The school you wanted to go to?" Freddy asked using hand gestures to show that he was irritated.

"That's the school that my dad enrolled me to teach," Summer said slowly.

Freddy stared at Summer as if she was paranoid.

"So are you going to be my teacher?" Freddy suddenly said.

"Are you taking medical?" Summer asked.

"My dad enrolled me there," Freddy said. "So yeah."

"Freak," Summer said as she snapped. "Total coincidence. That's the subject I'll be teaching."

"Well, I just hope you two the best," Katie said. She frowned a little gave Freddy and Summer a small hug. And she ran out the door.

"Wow," Summer frowned. "What happened to band complete?"

Katie

As Katie ran home, she had little tears. She was going to lose two great friends she just saw two weeks ago. And what's worse, the band would never be complete.

When she came home, her mom and dad were in the couch waiting for her. They looked a little pale.

"Mom, Dad," Katie muttered. "What's wrong?"

"We have to tell you something that we should have told you earlier," her mom said.

"Ah!!!!" Katie screamed she put her hands on her head. "Mom, you should have say you were pregnant!"

"NO," her dad said. His eyes were so wide. "Because you were having fun here in New York, in a public school, we were afraid to wreck your enjoyable life."

"Katie," her mom went up and held her hand. "I'm sending you to a private school. You need to go to this private school. You need help."

"Are you sending me to Hartford Riverdale New York High School?" Katie asked.

"Yes," her mom and dad said. Her dad started rubbing her mom's back to help her fight back the tears. "I'm so sorry Katie. I should have told you earlier."

"When am I going to this school?" Katie asked.

"Next week," her dad said.

"Thank you!!!" Katie blurted out suddenly. Though she wanted to stay home, there was still a chance for the band to be complete.

"You mean you're not mad at us?" her dad asked.

"You could've send me today!" Katie smiled. "'Sides, I need to get to that school for personal reasons."

Katie hugged her mom and dad. Very happy that she'll find Freddy and Summer in that school.

Freddy

Freddy stormed out of Dewey's and tried to follow Katie. Katie wasn't far away and he followed her to her house until he saw her go in her living room.

As he walked back, he felt so, so bad and ashamed that he was leaving Katie. For the first time, he had some tears in his eyes.

When he got to the front of his apartment, he saw his dad. Freddy tried to ignore him and so he ran to his apartment. Unfortunately, his dad was quick enough to catch him.

"You can run but you can't hide," his dad hissed at him.

"What are you doing dad?" Freddy scowled.

"I want an explanation of the behavior you are doing right now," his dad hissed. He pulled Freddy's shirt.

"I wasn't succeeding in school," Freddy shouted. "I wasn't succeeding in anything I'm doing in school. And I said to myself, 'What's the point of going to school if you're failing?' So I stopped school and decided to stop."

"Well," his dad screamed back. His face looked so red. "The point of going to school is your future. How do I pay the rent of your apartment? Oh, maybe because I work in a great office. How do I pay Earthlink? Oh, maybe because I think you're capable enough and responsible to do you're job as a studying teenager."

Freddy didn't talk at all. His dad had a point.

"Okay," Freddy replied. "I guess you made a point of my future. You want to come in my apartment?"

"I guess so, I need something to drink and something to stop this stressing pressure," he said. "Sorry son, but you need so much help.

The moment Freddy came in, the telephone started ringing.

"Hello?" Freddy answered.

"HI Freddy," Katie said.

"Hi Katie," Freddy replied back. His heart started to beat faster.

"I'm sorry about what I did a moment ago," Katie said. "I truly mean that sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Freddy said sincerely. "So, what's up?"

"Guess what," Katie said in an excited voice. "I'm going to the same school your going to!"

"Really! That's great!" Freddy was practically jumping up and down. Just knowing that Katie was going to that school, made him feel so much better. "So, when are you coming?"

"Next week!" Katie squealed. "Only a couple days after you."

"Well," Freddy said. "That's another great coincidence."

"I got to go," Katie said. "Good luck with the first couple of days."

"Thanks Posh," Freddy said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Jones," Katie said in a sweet tone.

Something bad always happen, but after, there will be good consequences.


	6. Riverdale Hartford New York High School

Lawrence

Since Freddy and Katie left, Lawrence, Summer, and Dewey was left supposedly supposed to be talking.

"Why aren't you going to the high school that I'm going to Lawrence?" asked Summer.

"Because I'm in a high school that gives a musical scholarship," Lawrence said robotically. "If I really wanted to go to the high school your teaching, then I would give up my dreams of being a pianist musician."

"Are you sure its your dream?" Summer asked. "I mean, you said you needed a rocking keyboard to play at and you said you couldn't take being a classical musician."

"Dude, you need to remember about "The Man," Dewey brought up. "He can't be like, 'Oh, Lawrence forgot about me. I'm done trying.' He'll probably punish you for not being a great keyboard player and not be in something called MTV. I mean, honestly, being in a rock band is even better than being in a dumb classical orchestra, because you know you're not going to be famous as one person but as a stinking orchestra and the orchestra is big!"

Lawrence thought about it for a moment. It was true. It wasn't his dream of being a classical musician. It was his dad's dream for him to be a classical musician.

"So," Summer said. "Dewey had a point about "The Man" because he won't give up trying until you are in a high voltage, heavy rocking band."

"And you know who really is "The Man?" asked Dewey in a reassuring voice.

Lawrence shook his head. It was so funny that they were making such a big deal about something not really big.

"I am," Dewey said lifting both his eyebrows. "So I won't give up trying until you become in a kick-ass rock band show."

Lawrence was surprised about what Dewey and Summer brought up. It was true. Dewey wasn't going to give up.

"I will go to the high school and forget about the stinking classical scholarship," replied Lawrence.

"Now that's what Mr. Cool is all about!" Dewey said in a low, scratchy voice.

Freddy

Freddy went out his dad's car and got his bags. Right in front of Freddy's eyes was the school that Freddy would go to. He scowled. He could tell that this school was going to be like Horace Green Prep School. He had to wear these juvenile uniforms and could only wear non-uniform clothes during the weekends.

He started walking to the school. As he walked, girls started whispering endlessly and giggling and blushing endlessly. There was no doubt that every girl has a crush on Freddy Jones. He just knows, by the way they blush and smile. Freddy just smiled at them as he went to the principal's office with his dad. The office looked so old and so dusty.

The principal, who looked like she just had a hang-over, smiled at Freddy and his dad.

"Welcome to Hartford Riverdale New York High-school," she said. "You must be Freddy Jones," the principal said. "Nice to meet you."

She gave him a handshake. "I'm Ms. Crocker."

When they were in the principal office, they started talking and babbling about the uniforms, schedules, and so on.

Then, a pale boy came in. He was holding a bunch of papers and notebooks and he put it on the table.

"Am I done now?" the boy groaned.

Ms. Crocker eyed the boy and said, "Can you please show this new student around?"

"Yes," the pale boy said dully. "Last job, hopefully."

Freddy stood up and went to the pale boy.

"Hi," Freddy then brought up. "My name is Freddy Jones."

The pale boy stopped. His ears were getting red and his eyes were bulging out.

"Spazzy Mcgee?" he said. He scowled.

"How'd you know?" Freddy said eyeing the unusual boy. "Did you go to Horace Green?"

"Let me put it this way," he said. "I was the most popular boy in Horace Green after School of Rock was formed.

"Billy?" Freddy asked. "It's true, after School of Rock, I'm pretty sure he is the most famous boy in school."

"You're crazy," the boy said. "Billy's out there in the fashion world wearing high heeled shoes and mini skirts."

"Who are you?" Freddy asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember," the boy replied getting really irritated. He started walking. "Do I really look that different?"

"Whoever you are," Freddy replied. "I don't remember knowing you."

"My name is Zack Mooneyham," he said. He started walking fast. "I can't believe you forgot."

"Zack?" Freddy replied. "Wh-Why are you here? I mean- what the heck? This is driving me nuts!"

"Well," Zack said. "I'm here because of my dad who wanted me to go to this really crazy annoying school. Trust me, you're not going to like this school."

"Well, my dad also wanted me to go this high school," Freddy replied.

"This is like a really freakish coincidence," Zack said. "All of a sudden, I meet Marta and Tomika. Then I-"

"Marta and Tomika are here?" Freddy screamed.

Zack sighed. "Dude, you're acting like you just arrived from another planet."

"Well," Freddy said. "After three years, I saw Katie, Lawrence, and Summer."

"You saw Katie?" Zack said wide-eyed once again. "How is she? Does she ever talk about me? What's her telephone number? Does she have an email address?"

"Why would I tell you?" Freddy asked. "After what you've done to me three years ago? Why would I?"

Marta

"I can't believe Zack would just ignore me whenever I say hi," Marta said as she braided her hair in her dorm mirror. She was talking to Tomika.

"Marta," Tomika said. "Zack doesn't hate you. It's just that, maybe, he doesn't want to hang out with us or talk to us in public places because- trust me Marta- I think people are starting to think he's gay."

"How?" Marta said banging on the table gently. "What's the problem with hanging out with us? How do people think he's gay?"

"I don't have the answers," Tomika said sincerely.

"I just wish he wouldn't treat us that bad," Marta whispered. "It really hurts."

After the break up, Zack wasn't that famous anymore.

Marta starting crying, Tomika sat right next her rubbing her back as Marta cried.

Marta, as most people would describe her, is sensitive. She could cry from animals that just got shot, to friends who ignore her. If she were to watch the news, you could already see her tears flowing down if there was a missing person or somebody who just got killed. Even by the way she dressed, you could tell she was sensitive. During the weekends, she would wear a thin blouse, and matching jeans. Her hair were either in two braids or in one. And she doesn't wear make-up at all. The last time she wore make- up was the last band practice the band ever had.

"Well," Marta said, drying her tears. "I just hope that he wouldn't be treating us like this, once I try to talk to him about it."

Katie

"I wonder who's online right at this moment," Katie replied.

Katie was super excited that she packed four days ahead. She couldn't wait to see Summer and Freddy in the school. But of course, after all the excitement, she didn't know what to do and her only home was instant messaging. Luckily, Lawrence and Summer were online, and they talked online together.

Techno Dude- Hi Posh Spice.

Bass Gal- What's up Mr. Cool"?

Techno- Dude- With a little bit of encouragement from Summer and Duey, I decided to go to the high school you're going to.

Bass Gal- Really?

Summer- Yep.

Bass Gal- What kind of user name is "Summer"? It's kind of dumb Summer.

Summer- I didn't know what user name I should put!

Techno Dude- I don't really have a care in the world.

Katie just kept on instant messaging Summer and Lawrence about some really weird subjects until her mom went inside her room.

"Do you mind if you and me go out together right now?" Her mom asked. "A time for just me and you?"

Katie smiled and nodded. She turned off her computer, and put on her coat. She held her mom's hand, as they went outside her apartment. Holding tight as if she was just seven years old.

They went to the mall, and her mom bought her some clothes. When they were in the Food-court.

"You know, Zack's mom called," her mom said.

"Really?" Katie said in a hurtful voice. "Well, I don't really care about him."

Katie knew she didn't mean that, because she really wanted the band to be complete. The fought began and it all started with Zack.

When they were 14, Zack was acting as if he was the most popular band member. All the girls and guys would ask him for the autographs. He got the most screams than any of the band members in the band. Katie began to feel hurt because when she did her solos, nobody really clapped, or screamed for her. Freddy and Lawrence saw that Zack was starting to act like he was the band manager or the head of everything.

He composes his own songs and not as a group.

---Flashback---

"This song I composed will be like the album's name," Zack said. "I also organized some shows there in Los Angeles and we're joining Battle of the Bands again. I can't wait to get the screams that I usually get!"

Katie frowned. As Freddy saw her, he wanted to argue with Zack. Katie just took her bass. Biting her lip, her eyes getting watery.

"What do you think Zack?" Freddy fought him. "We're going to listen to you about the songs only you composed?"

"Yeah," Zack said. "Got a problem that?"

"Actually we do," Freddy fought back. "You better back-off, dude because we're suppose to be working as a band not as one person.""Why are we number one?" Zack pushed him. "Why do we get the most fans?"

"You know what?" Freddy pushed him back. "I hate you Zack."

They started punching and fighting.

"You guys!" Katie screamed. She went in between them holding them back. "I think Freddy's making a point."

Zack then screamed at her, "Why aren't you sticking with me?"

"You know what Zack?" Katie said while one of her eyes is about to drop a tear. "I think you can go better off alone in School of Rock. As I said, Freddy has a point. Who get's all the long solos? You. Who gets 3 second solos? Me. So I'm going to quit no matter how much it hurts me."

"If Katie's quitting," Freddy said. "I'm quitting too."

"But you guys-"Zack started as Katie and Freddy walked out of Zack's house.

Lawrence must've felt bad also and without a word, Lawrence left too.

"Zack," Summer said. "You should think about what you've done."

As soon as Summer left, Zack knew he wouldn't succeed as a solo artist.

End of Flashback

"Why don't you care about him?" Katie's mom asked.

"He became the most popular guy in School of Rock," Katie said twisting her spaghetti. "But now that I quit, I don't really care if I get that famous anymore. I just want to be friends again and play as a band."

"You should care," Katie's mom said. "You know, Zack Moodyham has a major crush on you."

"Hard to imagine," Katie said. "After what's done to me? It just feels impossible."

"I guess so," her mom said. "Let's see once you get to the high school. You'll probably find out about how Zack has a major crush on you."

Summer

"Summer, dear!" her mom called out from the living room kitchen. "Time to wrap it up! You got to leave now!"

"Coming!" Summer said. She got her luggage. "See you during Christmas, room."

She smiled and walked slowly to the living room

"I'm all set," Summer said.

Her mom gave her a big hug. Her mom started sobbing, her tears went down to Summer's coat.

"I love you Summer," she whispered in her ear. "So, so very much."

"I love you too, Mom." Summer said trying so hard not to cry. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too darling," her mom said combing her hair with her fingers. "Never change, Summer. Never change."

When Summer left, her tears fell. She knew it was going to be a hard time teaching a bunch of seniors. No matter how smart Summer is, she still has a sensitive side. All she wants is to be a normal teenager. What's more to ask for?

Once she arrived, she saw this school that reminded her so much of Horace Green. As she walked inside, a bunch of 9th and 10th graders started staring.

Summer thought, _I wonder how they're going to react once they find out that I'm going to be a stinking teacher._


	7. I Saw You Again

Katie

Katie arrived in Hartford Riverdale New York High School she smiled just knowing that Freddy and Summer were going to be there. Katie knew that how she dressed was different than the people who dressed there. Katie was wearing a black mini skirt with thick pink stockings under. She had a pink top that said School of Rock and she was wearing a long, denim jacket and a hat that said, _OH MY GOD_! Her hair was dyed an artificial color of strips of red.

The moment she walked at the school, two people were waiting for her: Freddy and Summer. The moment she went in, Freddy gave her a big hug. Katie had a major crush on Freddy. But after the break up, Freddy never kept in touch. Some of the girls in her class mentioned Freddy having three girlfriends and Katie just gave up.

"Well, we'll walk you to the Room of Terror," Summer said in a cold voice.

"And see if you'll survive the fire that will come out of the room," Freddy said in a scary tone.

"No offense," Katie said to him. "That's dorky."

"In English," Summer replied. "She freaks everybody out."

"I don't care," Katie replied. "But I can tell that she's not going to like me."

"Well," Summer replied looking at Katie's looks. "Do you have any blouses?"

"Of course not!" Katie replied as they walked down the hall. She took of her hat.

When she came in with her dad, they talked about the school regulations. When they finished, Katie got her stuff, and went to the dorm room that was assigned to her. Freddy walked with her, because Summer had a meeting to go to.

"I can't believe you still have that shirt," Freddy said smiling at her. "Posh, it's been three years, and it still looks good on you."

"Well," Katie said smiling as she looked at the ground. "You just can't forget about the most greatest moments in your life. This shirt is a great memory to me."

Katie was getting the feeling that she was starting to like Freddy again. With Katie, he was gentle. She didn't want to ask about the girlfriends. He would definitely think she likes him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Freddy asked not looking at her.

"No," Katie said shortly. "I never actually did. And it's so funny that as a senior, I never felt a kiss before. A kiss excluding my parents."

"That's hard to believe," Freddy replied.

"It should be," Katie muttered. "Especially because you probably had many girlfriends."

"What?" Freddy exclaimed. "I only had one! And I've only been with her for about two weeks and we broke."

"Hard to believe," Katie replied. "Especially for me, who never had a boyfriend."

"It shouldn't," Freddy said. "For a pretty girl like you, you'll definitly get one."

Katie smiled so grateful about the comment that Freddy gave to her.

Zack

Zack couldn't believe what Freddy said to him. He could tell he truly meant what he said. Zack knew his mistake and wanted to be friends with Freddy again if that was the only choice to get to know Katie. As Zack thought about all of that, he spiked his hair and wore his Ramones tee shirt. When he went outside, he saw Tomika and Marta talking near a tree.

'This time, go to them,' Zack thought.

As he walked they stopped talking. Tomika looked at Marta and Marta folded her hands, one hip to the right, and one of her eyebrows up.

'Crap,' Zack thought.

"Hey," Zack said in a happy tone. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Marta said sharply. "I'll tell you what's up. Your brain got us brainwashed in another planet and now you're talking to us as if we just met."

"Oh yeah, and you're only doing this because people will think you're gay," Tomika said folding her hands.

"But-"

"And who thinks your gay? The governer?" Marta said.

"That's not-"

"Oh yeah, do you see anybody in the campus not talking to girls? There are like so many. Honestly, nobody thinks your gay," Tomika said.

"Guys," Zack then said. "Can you just listen to me?"

"Fine," Marta said unfolding her hands.

"Freddy's here and so is Summer," Zack said.  
"And so I've heard," Tomika said.

"And why would the whole campus start talking about it all of a sudden?" Marta said flipping her braid. "It's obvious. It's like weird so that they are coming here."

"Dudes," Zack said. "You want to make friends again with Freddy and Summer?"

"And why not?" Marta said.

They started walking with Zack. They saw Freddy hanging out with a girl who looked like....

"Oh my gosh!" Marta said tapping Zack in the shoulder. "That's Posh Spice! It's Katie!"

"Where?" Zack asked.

"Just follow me, Zack Attack," Marta said.

Zack couldn't stop thinking about Katie. He started grinning probably just knowing that Katie was there.

"Katie!" Zack exclaimed.

Katie turned around to face Zack. Zack just tried to do a charming grin.

"Hi," Katie said.

"Do you remember me?" Zack asked sincerely.

"Uh," Katie said tugging Freddy's shirt.

"It's me!" Zack said giving Katie a hug. "Zack!"

"What's up Posh?" Marta said patting her in the back.

"Marta!" Katie squealed giving her a little hug. "Tomika! Oh my gosh, this is like a dream come true."

Zack then thought, 'It should be.'

Freddy

Freddy felt so jealous he wanted to break the love fest up.

"What the hell are you doing here Mooneyham?" Freddy scowled.

"I wanted to find ya, dude," Zack said looking at Katie.

"You shouldn't be staring at her like that, dude," Freddy exclaimed poking Zack in his chest as Zack walked back. "You're making the girl scared."

"It's okay Freddy," Katie whispered looking up at Zack. "I better go."

Freddy thought, 'No interruptions, Zack.'

"Don't go!" Zack said tugging the back of her shirt. "We haven't seen each other for a billion years! And now you're leaving?

"Actually, we're in the same school," Katie said without smiling.

"And so we can't talk now?" Zack said as people walked by looking at them.

"Okay," Marta said slowly. "Just ignore Tomika and I."

"Zack," Katie said facing him. "It's real hard to talk to you after three years. After you got all the fame and fortune and we didn't and thinking that its your band. I have to think about hanging out with you."

"Well," Zack exclaimed. "Why can't we be friends?"

"I want to be friends," Katie said. "But after what you've done three years ago, it's hard to just forgive."

"Well," Zack said. "Marta and Tomika are here. And so is Summer. What do you say about that? The band's almost complete?"

"I say it's cool," Katie replied. "But Zack- I just want to think about what I should do. Freddy and you should too."

"We can work this out right now!" Zack said. "Why can't be friends right now?"

"Fine," Freddy replied. "To stop this, I'll truly be friends with you. But if you mess up again I'm definitly kill ya."

"I will too," Katie said. "I really want to be friends but it's hard to just stay true friends. "I'll see you guys in that coffee shop later at five. Let's try to work it out."

Katie left.

"I'm out," Freddy said as he went back to his dorm.

When he got in, he got his notebook where he put the list that he likes and dislikes. He got a pen and wrote:

Likes:

High Voltage Rock

Hair Gel

My Drums

Laptop

Chips

Television

Tatoos

Katie Browne

Dislikes:

School

Fruits

Ballet

Flirty Girls

Classical

Coffee

Zack Mooneyham


	8. I Want to Look Good Again

Tomika

There was no doubt that Marta had a major crush on Zack. She saw that whenever Zack gets distracted to another girl, such as Katie, Marta gets a little pale and a little watery eyed. As of now, Zack was practically ignoring Marta. Tomika felt sorry for Marta.

"So," Tomika said. "We'll be meeting our friends later at the coffee shop."

Marta just nodded in reply.

"Well," I'll go back in my dorm and change clothes," Tomika said.

"I will too," Marta said. "So, I'll see you."

"See you," Tomika said as they headed their separate ways.

Tomika changed a lot. The big, "turkey sub," girl some people who used to know her is now a skinny teenager. She lost a lot of weight and her hair was straightened with light colors of red. She decided to become vegetarian to control her weight and since she was in this school, she started running and jogging in the tracks and participating in sports.

As soon as she went in, her roommate, Rachel, was doing her make up.

"You have a hot date?" Tomika asked Rachel as she put the eye shadow.

"Yep," Rachel squealed. "And guess who? Jeremy Sumpter!"

Tomika remembered how Rachel had a major crush on Jeremy in the 8th grade. Jeremy was with Amy back then. But now that Rachel's image changed, Jeremy started liking her.

"Since you're the fashion expert," Tomika said. "Can you help me find an outfit?"

"For what?" Rachel asked as she put some lipstick.

"Remember when I was young," Tomika said piling her favorite outfits in her bed. "I was in a band called School of Rock?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied as she stood up looking at Tomika's outfits. "Like that's an important highlight in our rock history."

"Well, they're here in the school, and we were going to work things out," Tomika replied. "And I want to look great when we go to the coffee shop."

"Okay," Rachel said as she picked out three pairs of clothes.

The first one Tomika noticed was the flare jeans and this sparkly-layered shirt. Then the second pair was this long skirt and a tube top with a leather jacket. And the third one was a back dress that goes all the way to the knees, and a pink long sleeved top and you can see a bit of the black dress.

"They're all so cute!" Tomika admitted.

"I advice you the 1st one," Rachel said. "So you wouldn't look like you're going out to a date."

"Thanks," Tomika replied.

She put on the pair that Rachel advised, fixed her hair, and put make up.

"What time is your hot date?" Tomika finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"At 9," Rachel said as she flipped a magazine.

"But it's only 3:30!" Tomika said as she gave a small giggle.

"Well," Rachel said. "It's better to be early than late!"

"I'm going to Marta's," Tomika said as she took her keys and her bag.

"See ya," Rachel said. "I want all the details."

"I also want all the details in your date," Tomika said. "Bye."

Katie

When Katie walked in her dorm, she found her dorm mate. She had blonde wavy hair, she was tall and had gray eyes. The girl was doing her hair. When Katie came in, the girl looked at her direction and stood up.

"Hi Katie," the girl said as she gave a handshake. "I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you Emma," Katie said as she smiled.

They talked for about 30 minutes and then Emma brought up, "Are you a bassist from School of Rock?"

"Yeah," Katie said. "Well, at least one person here knows who I am."

"Are you kidding!" Emma replied. "You're so awesome. I mean, you inspired me to play the bass."

Katie thought, _Wow, I'm a role model?_

"Actually, part of the band is going to meet at 5," Katie said. "And we're going to work things out."

"You have to pick a great outfit," Emma replied. "Can I see you're clothes?"

Katie nodded and started unpacking her clothes. Emma investigated her clothes and picked out two.

"These will look good on you Katie," Emma said holding up two pairs.

The first one she saw was a double tank top and a brown leather jacket. The double tank top was black and pink. She noticed also a black mini skirt and had black stockings. The second one was a black glittery dress that goes all the way to the knees and a shirt showing the shoulders. She also was holding a black jacket.

"Something conservative since sometimes I think Freddy and Zack will go crazy," Katie said as she walked up to the clothes.

"You should get the first one," Emma advised. "The second one might probably look to sexy on you."

Katie laughed.

"You should pick my clothes more often," Katie smiled.

"To top all that, you should wear those black shoes. So it doesn't seem like you're going to a princess party," Emma replied.

"Thank you so much Emma," Katie said. "You are such a great friend."

"I'll do your hair for you," Emma said taking Katie's brush. "In no time you'll look hot."

Katie beamed as Emma did her hair.

Marta

Marta decided to get ready for the coffee shop.

"Even though it isn't as if it's a prom," Marta said to herself. "I want to look good."

Marta started thinking, 'Look good for Zack, that is.'

So Marta looked at her clothes and noticed that every pair was blouses, long skirts, and jeans. Without even knowing it, Tomika went in.

"You left the door open Marta," Tomika replied.

Marta looked at Tomika.

"Wow, you look good!" Marta commented. "I can't find anything to wear."

"Girl, you need to find some great clothes," Tomika replied looking at her closet. "All you have are blouses and jeans."

"I know," Marta groaned and fell in her bed.

'And I know who exactly who can give you clothes," Tomika replied.

"Who?" Marta asked.

"Her name is Rachel," Tomika said. "If she's not available, might as well ask Hilary."

"Okay," Marta said.

They started walking to Tomika's dorm and Rachel was still there reading the same magazine.

"Back so soon?" Rachel replied.

"No," Tomika said. "Can you please do an ambush make-over on my friend Marta here?"

Rachel looked at Marta. Marta just smiled.

"Of course," Rachel replied. "I'll let you borrow a pair of clothes."

Rachel then got clothes. Marta looked at it wondering, 'I don't know if I can dress like that.'

"Okay, here's one that will look good on you," Rachel replied.

She held up a red mini dress and a really thin, black long sleeved good enough to be seen through.

"Try it on," Tomika replied.

Marta went inside took the clothes and when she went out, Tomika and Rachel started clapping.

"You look gorgeous girl!" Tomika squealed.

"You look awesome." Rachel replied. "Tomika will keep your clothes for tonight. Now, I want to experiment with your hair."

"Be my guess," Marta replied.

_'I hope this outfit will wow Zack. So that he'll forget about Katie,'_ Marta thought.

Summer

"So we're going to meet in the coffee shop near building number 3?" Summer said as she took the food and put it in the refrigerator. She was talking in the telephone.

"Yes," Freddy said. "At 5, so go ahead and get ready."

"Sure," Summer said. "I'll try to get there by five. All these papers I'm doing is driving me nuts."

"So, see ya," Freddy said as he hang up.

Summer looked at the paper works. 'What to these mean?'

After about an hour of trying, she looked at her watch. It said 4:30.

"Oh my gosh," Summer said. "I need to dress up."

Summer rushed to her room and unpacked her clothes. She picked out the first pair she saw was nice, and picked out a pink hat. She started braiding her hair.

Summer's hair was dyed dark blonde. She dyed it because with her nice, brown, sleek hair, she really looked independent. She wanted to look like a teenager. So she would dye her hair in occasion.

When she was done. She looked like a teenager. And once in her life, she felt like she was a teenager.

"Faith should just come in our way to help us with these band problems."

Summer took deep breaths, and then went to the coffee shop nervous but excited.


End file.
